pom poms and old videos
by Sarah-Jane-Longbottom
Summary: "Kurt" he pushed some hair from his eyes, fidgeting with his hands before pointing at the television screen "you never told us you were a cheerleader" in which the warblers find kurts cherio past ... rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
>Wow ok. First klaine fanfiction. First attempt at anything over PG rated so sorry if it's crap and if the character are a bit OOC just bare with me while I get the hang of it. Comment. Feedback is always good. I'm actually quite please with that! Haha.<strong>

It was a late afternoon on a Friday for the students of Dalton academy. The school bell had rung an hour ago, signalling to the kids that the day was done and the weekend had begun. Warblers practice was postponed as it was 'to hot to two step' and instead the group all squished into Blaine's single dorm room in favour of watching some old You Tube clips on his Internet TV. David and Wes had laid out a impressive collection of sweets, chips and popcorn for snacks and nick had even been Abel to smuggle in a few cokes from the schools kitchens along with a few bottles of beer. Just enough for each boy to have one or two each, if a few remained sober. Kurt was one of those people. Snuggled up to his boyfriends side, tie lose and sleeves rolled up gracefully due to the heat, he watched as some 7 year old blonde boy raped ke$ha on the large screen. To say he wasn't impressed was a lie, but to say he was so intrigued that he couldn't keep his eyes off the cute little child as he danced around the railroad tracks would be a lie as well. How could someone keep their eyes fixed on a 2 minute clip when the steady trump of your other half's heart is invading your ears? The rise and fall of his chest rocking you into contentment. His occasional giggles and sniggers making your heart swell. How could someone simply watch a flat screen powered by pixels when this lovely boy was next to him, running his finger tips up and down Kurt's forearm almost mindlessly. How could anyone concentrate on anything else but this beautiful boy beside him, that wanted him in every way, that loves him?  
>"ok, who's turn is it to pick now?" Jeff announce to the room, waving the remote in the air as he stretched a few kinks that had gathered on his lower back from sitting on the plush red carpet to long.<br>"um, I think it's nicks" David mumbled through a mouthful of salt and vinegar chips. Kurt crinkled his nose in disgust at the sight, his lips curling into a grimace  
>"David. One, EW. Two, don't Talk with your mouth full" he said in a displeased tone and earning a few giggles from Blaine and the rest of the room along the way<br>"sorry" David mumbled, half eaten chips flying from his lips to land on his Dalton grey slacks. Kurt visibly flinched at the site, His face burnt into a permeant scowl at the boys eating habits. Jeff passed the remote over to nick who sat pondering for while. Typing words out only to backspace them as he changed his mind. Blaine took a long swig of his beer as waited for the next shot of entertainment. This was his second and he was already half way through it and feeling a bit buzzed. His inhibitions had lowered slightly allowing him to steal long chaste kisses with his boyfriend and not giving a fuck that he was surrounded by 10 or more of his peers. He was never really into public displays of affection but, as Rachel's last party showed, alcohol made him a bit more lose. At least this time he wasn't sucking face with an equally drunk girl on the floor surrounded by a bunch of people he hardly knew, no, this time he had his boyfriend and his friends. That and he's 80% less drunk then what he was at Rachel's party. Blaine felt Kurt slip from his grasp as he sat up and pushed away from the headboard they were leaning against, standing up with the amount of grace that only one Kurt Hummel could posses  
>"were 're you going?" Ok, he did not just slur. No no, Blaine Anderson did not just slur. Ok maybe he did. Well he has had two beers after all<br>"bathroom. Nick here's going to take forever to finally pick a video which will likely end up as some stupid cat wanting various types of food-"  
>"hey!" nick interjected, mock offended, but Kurt continued on<br>"-and I need go pee. I won't be long, promise. And anyway, my back kinda hurts from sitting down on the floor so for so long, it'll be good to give my legs a bit of a stretch" he finished with a shrug, a soft smile across his face. Blaine reached out for Kurt's pants leg, gripping tight on the grey fabric, and pouting up at the pale angel above. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and laughed, bending over to give Blaine a lingering kiss _he's such a clingy drunk_ "I won't be long. Promise" he whispered, running his index finger over the soloists right cheekbone  
>"m'kay" came the lazy response along with a swift kiss on the nose before Kurt straightened himself up and glided over to the bathroom, shutting the red wood door with a soft thunk. Blaine smiled softly at the door for a few seconds before refocusing his attention on the screen, taking another long sip from his beer bottle.<br>"oh! I know! How about some Madonna?" nick said aloud to himself, breaking the silence, and furiously begun typing.  
>"Madonna? Really, nick? Are you sure you're straight?" Blaine raised a quizzical eyebrow at his dark hair friend who simply smiled back as he hit enter to start the search<br>"if it means I get to listen to her music without being judged then sure, I'm gay" he shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. After what seemed like an hour of scrolling (yet it was only 2 minutes) nick made a sound of victory as he clicked on the video he wanted and waited for it to load "ah, 4 minutes. What a good song. This has to be one of my fav-wait, this isn't the right one" Blaine snapped his attention to the screen as trumpets rung through the speakers. Red and white uniforms filled a large auditorium. Wood floor and bleaches indicting that it was in fact a indoor basket ball court. The group of girls _cheerleaders I guess_ spilt off in two directions to let two other figures through. Oh no was that-  
>"hey, oh, come one, Kurt Hummel kick it" - Mercedes? And...wait, did she just say…Kurt? Blaine's eye widened as his current boyfriend strutted <em>fucking strutted! <em>out of the sea of red and white in a matching uniform. Madonna mic strapped to his head as he sung and danced along with the music. Oh my fucking god. That uniform left NOTHING to the imagination. The shirt was tight and stretched over a obviously well toned but subtle chest, which Blaine had not gotten the honour of seeing just yet. Hey, they were taking things slow ok? The red uniform pants hugged him in all the right places. Over that deliciously plump ass that was currently swaying in the most sinful of ways. Around the crouch, showing a sizable bulge. Blaine wasn't sure if that groan was internal or aloud but he simply didn't care anymore. His eyes were fixed on the cheerleader in front of him, leaning forward ever so slightly to get a better view of that ass those legs! God those legs that just kept going. He didn't hear the bathroom door open with a soft click, or the soft thump of socked feet on carpet, all Blaine knew was that he whimpered aloud when the video was paused and just how uncomfortable his slacks where.  
>"sorry I took so long. My hair was a mess!" that voice, that angelic voice that belonged to his sex god of a cheerlead was coming from right beside him. The desire to touch and feel and claim over took his mind as he looked up and locked eyes with that angel, and who was Blaine to deny himself what he truly desired. With in a blink of an eye Blaine was up and had Kurt pined to the wall, his hands gripping Kurt's hips almost painfully and mouth nestled in the crook of his neck just smelling and tasting for now "Blaine? Um sweetie? W-what are you doing?" Kurt question with a genuine curiosity even though his body was withering beneath Blaine's smaller (but by no means weaker) form, his hands clutching desperately on to the curly haired boys shoulders. Blaine just growled possessively in response, bitting down hard on the pale and exposed skin of Kurt's collar bone and sucking the wound as a silent apology, making Kurt cry out and squeeze his eyes shut, clutching at the firm shoulders just a bit tighter "Blaine, baby, not that I'm not e-enjoying it, but what are you doing?" his voice was breathless and almost a whimper as Blaine left a fiery trail of hot, wet, open mouth kissed along his neck and jaw bone, determine to commit this taste to memory. The taste of strawberry moisturizer, peppermint aftershave and something that was just Kurt. A strong oak, coffee and boy taste that couldn't be anything but Blaine's new favourite flavour. He moved his lips to the shell of his loves ear, giving it a quick lick before whispering hoarsely and directly into it<br>"you want to know what I'm doing Kurt? What I'm doing right now love? I'm thinking of all the naughty things I could do to you in the time span of 3hours. All the things I could do to you before curfew struck. All the positions I could bend you into. All the places my tongue would like to travel, to taste! Kurt. Mm oh god. That's what I'm doing" he let out a choked moan as he snapped his hips forward into that of the angel he had trapped, Kurt in return whimpering helplessly. Their relationship hadn't gotten this far yet. The physical side that is. All they had gotten to was a few heavy make out sessions in Blaine room after a stressful day or on long weekends, hands staying firmly above the waist line. It wasn't that Kurt wasn't ready, oh no, he was ready for more all right, he just didn't know how to tell Blaine. Well this seemed to make that matter allot easier. Someone coughed snapping Kurt's eyes open to see the whole room staring at him and Blaine. Some flustered and shifting in their seats, others looking away out of curtsy and some (*cough* Wes and David *cough*) barely containing their laughter. It was Jeff who coughed. His face wore and expression of inference, neither disgusted or intrigued by the boys current position, but he was blushing. Most likely a sympathy blush for Kurt  
>"Kurt" he pushed some hair from his eyes, fidgeting with his hands before pointing at the television screen "you never told us you were a cheerleader" Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he saw his frozen form on the screen, paused midway through a hip roll, as Blaine continued to nibble on his skin. fuck! I tried so hard to keep that a secret!/  
>"y-you all s-saw?" his voice weak and shaken from embarrassment and the amazing things Blaine continued to do with this mouth. Dam this boy and his many talents!<br>"yer" Wes managed to get out without giggling, but failing miserably to keep them silent "except someone of us /enjoyed/ it a bit more then others" they couldn't keep it in any longer. The inseparable duo broke out in a sea of giggles, falling back on the carpet and trying to quite themselves with the pillows they had previously used as seats. Kurt tried to glare at the pair but then Blaine did something with his hips and he was long gone again  
>"Blaine, honey, sweetie. M-maybe we should move this s-somewhere more p-private-ah!" Blaine released the skin he was just previously worrying between his teeth long enough to growl and nod, grabbing Kurt's hand tightly and tugging him off the wall<br>"your room. Now" whatever this tone of voice Blaine was using Kurt liked it. Allot! And so did little Kurt. He was tugged out the door with a shout for nick to 'sleep in Blaine's room tonight!' leaving the group behind in Blaine's now very quite room. Thad reached for the remote, turning it up to 11 and resting his finger on the play button for a second before pressing down  
>"well, better put on some music or something. I don't want to hear them get lucky" <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok guys. First time writing smut. And...yer it sucks. I'm super virgin! by the way. I based the whole smut part of know age I've gained from other smut fanfictions. So...anyway...comment? I really would like your guys feedback on this.  
><strong>

"fuck Blaine!" Kurt moaned as Blaine sunk down lower on to his recently released erection. His dark blue boxer briefs not even pulled past his knees in Blaine's eagerness. The boy in question pulled off his lover with a small wet pop, his swollen and Spit slick lips forming a cocky smile. 

"one day, Angelo. I promise" god his voice! Husky and deep from lust. Blaine's hand came down to pump Kurt slowly as he whimpered from the loss of that wet heat. Kurt dared to glance down at his boyfriend, moaning almost obesely at the sight. The hazel eyed boy was kneeling on the carpeted floor, looking up at Kurt with an almost innocent expression if it wasn't for his guitar callous hands on Kurt's cock and hip and his eyes almost black with lust. His hair had been freed from it's gel prison and now fell over his face, ears and neck in gorgeous black ringlets that just begged to be pulled and tugged. His chest and legs were bare, shirt and slacks abandoned the second they locked the door, but his tight red boxer briefs remained and getting tighter by the minuet _god the sounds Kurt makes! Could I put them on my iPod? Would that be creepy_? 

"why'd you pull off?" Kurt whinnied, thrusting his hips up just a fraction, the head of his cock bumping against Blaine's full bottom lip 

" 'cause people taking with their mouth full is a pet peeve of yours" came the off handed reply as he licked a long strip on base to tip before resuming his lazy pumping 

"ah! Then don't talk Anderson!" Kurt all but growled, tangling his long fingers into those curls, trying to get that ever so talented mouth to do something other then sing Katy perry songs 

"oh I like demanding Kurt" came the witty reply and smirk to match 

"shut up, Anderson, and use your mouth for something more productive like making my dick less painfully hard" The second the words left Kurt's lips he regretted it. How could he be so...so...crude? So literal? What happened to baby penguin? _oh god Blaine's going to hate me! I pushed it to far. What if he thinks I'm just some kind of demeaning slut now. Heat of the moment. It was just..the heat of the moment. Oh god_

"fuck kurt" Blaine moaned loudly at those words, those obesely dirty words that left those oh so innocent lips in that angelic voice "so hot" _well that clears that up_ he sunk down again on Kurt, hollowing his cheeks and pumping what ever he couldn't fit with a strong hand. Kurt cried out, tugging Blaine's hair almost painfully at the surprise reuniting with that wet heat. 

"fuck Blaine! Oh gaga-just...fuck!" when did he lose the ability to form coherent sentences? Oh right, When his insanely hot boyfriend begun to suck him off after watching a video of him in a cheerleader uniform. Blaine moaned as Kurt tugged his hair, hard, sending prickles of pleasurable pain across his skull "gah! Close Blaine-fuck! I-I'm close" Kurt warned as he felt the familiar heat of an approaching orgasum in the pit of his stomach, giving Blaine fair waring to pull off if he wanted to but the boy just sucked harder, trying with all his might to pull that orgasum from his angel. He snuck his hand down to the front of his boxer briefs, a small patch of the cotton wet with pre cum, and palmed himself, trying to revile some of his own tension. He'd been concentrating so hard on making sure Kurt was comfortable and take care of he had almost forgotten about his own raging hard on trying desperately to rip through the fabric of his boxer briefs and be free. He slipped his hand under the waistband and wrapped a confidant and familiar hand around himself. As Kurt's moaning got more desperate and Blaine's sucking got harder "fuck! Blaine! I-I'm-im-ah!" Kurt cried out, gripping tight onto the curls under his hands, and released his load in to Blaine's mouth, who happily swallowed the lot. Blaine pulled off Kurt's spent cock, licking it clean while increasing the speed of strokes on his own. 

"k-Kurt. Please-ah- please Kurt. I-I need-" 

"it's ok babe. Let me take care of you" When did Kurt kneel down? When did Kurt remove both his and Blaine's underwear? When did Kurt push him to the floor and join his hand on his dick? _fuck! Who cares_! kurt gently removed Blaine's hand, letting it drop to his side, and replaced it fully with his own. 

"ah! K-Kurt, y-your hands-" god when did Blaine's mouth start moving without his brains permission? /when you started thinking with your dick idiot/ 

"what about my hands Blaine?" Kurt whispered as he leaned over Blaine's withering form to let the puffs of breaths hit the shell of his ear with each word. Blaine's mind was mush. He could barely remember any words above 'fuck!' and 'kurt' let alone give a coherent answer to Kurt's question 

"kurt-" 

"tell me Blaine. What. About. My. Hands?" he punctured each word with a sharp upward stroke making Blaine even more incoherent then before. 

"thei-ah! Their s-so soft. Fuck! Their soft but so, so strong. And your fingers. God! Your fingers Kurt! S-so long-ah! Kurt! Close! Please" Blaine raised his hands to grip at Kurt's shoulders, desperately needing to hold on to something while he trust in and out of the hallow of Kurt's fist. 

"my hands are soft huh?" Kurt asked, placing a long open kiss on his shoulder, determined to mark Blaine as his _also revenge for that hickey He left on my collar bone_ "now who's moisturizing routine is silly?" he growled, twisting his wrist underneath the head of Blaine's cock. And that was it. Blaine was gone. Moaning Kurt's name and gripping his shoulders tight as his back arched off the floor and stings of cum splattered across his rapidly rising and falling chest. Kurt stroked him though his orgasum till he became oversensitive and hissed at the contact. Kurt released his spent cock and Placed feathery light kisses on Blaine's cheeks and nose, waiting for him to snap out of his post orgasmic haze 

"I love you" Blaine breathed out as he laced one hand in Kurt's hair (nicely messy and wild) and pulled him in for a soft passionate kiss. 

"I love you to" Kurt smiled back, stroking his finger tips against Blaine's ribs and side "bed. Now. I want my cuddles" Kurt smiled, standing up and pulling Blaine with him to lead him to Kurt's well made bed. He laid Blaine down on his back gently and gave his cheek a swift kiss "wait here. I'll be right back I promise" with a soft smile Blaine's very sweet _and very naked I might add_ boyfriend headed to the bathroom, returning a few second later with a green wash cloth, damp with warm water. He cleaned Blaine's stomach and chest lovingly. somehow it was even more intermit the blaine having Kurt's cock in his mouth. This wasn't about making the other feel good or getting each other off, this was about trust; letting someone you love see you at your most venerable. After dropping the washcloth back in the sink Kurt returned to his half asleep boyfriend and laid down beside him, pulling his red and grey Dalton blanket over to two of them. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and leaned his head against his chest, directly over his heart, so he could let the gentle beat lull him to sleep "you know we're going to have to talk about this? Discuss boundaries and other equally embarrassing things" Kurt mumbled, relishing in how right it felt to have another boys naked body pressed against his. But not just any boys _Blaine's_. His best friend. His boyfriend. The sexist man alive. This boy that loved him, wanted him. It just felt so natural 

"mm later? Me sleepy" Blaine mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Kurt's peck and tightening his arms. Kurt giggled at the soloists childish acts, twilling his curls between his fingers. 

"ok. But you better not snore!" Blaine slapped Kurt's side lightly at the comment as Kurt laughed 

"I do not snore!" 

"you do! We've shared a bed before dork. Remember Rachel's party?" Blaine groaned, moving up to hide is face in the junction between Kurt's neck and shoulder 

"don't remind me. And to be fair I was drunk. Docent mean I snore all the time" Kurt kissed Blaine's for head as he spoke. This boy was just amazing. 

"fair point. But you did have two beers-AH STOP STOP!" kurt broke out into giggles as Blaine tickled him into the mattress "STOP! BLAINE! PLEASE!" he squirmed helplessly under the shorter boy as he continued his onslaught 

"say I don't snore!" Blaine said in a sing song voice 

"YOU DON'T SNORE! YOU DON'T SNORE!" 

"AAAND say you love me!" 

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU..." as the tickling subsided, leaving both boys breathless , their eyes locked and it was if the world stood still for a moment "...I love you, Blaine Anderson. I love you so much" Kurt whispered, eyes sparkling. 

"I love you to Kurt Hummel. I love you so much it hurts. Don't ever leave me, Kurt" Blaine leaned forward "please Angelo?" his lips ghosting over Kurt's. Their breath mingling. 

"never, Blaine. I'm never leaving you" Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to those plump lips, letting his words sink in. They stayed like that for while, just sharing chaste and sweet kisses, till Blaine rolled to his side, propping himself up on one elbow. Kurt turned to his side also, intertwining there fingers. 

"kurt?" Blaine broke the silence that had been having comfortably in the air around them. Kurt made an affirmative noise, not taking his eyes away from there hands, his thumb running gently over Blaine's knuckles "do you still have uniform?" 

"I'm not even going to dignify that with and answer" Came the chuckled reply 

"but...you know...do you?" Blaine mumbled to himself. That uniform was sexy as hell! _I can just imagine him wearing it and doing a little routine...just form me. Oh god. I wonder how flexible he is? I bet that uniforms soft. I bet it would feel wonderful around my-_

"sigh. Yes Blaine, I still have the uniform" Blaine groaned, loud at that, making Kurt break out it giggles "you really liked the video huh?" 

"god yes!" Blaine's voice was breathy as he snuggled up closer to his boyfriend, joining him in drifting off the sleep. 

"good thing you didn't find the 'push it' video" 

_wait what?_


End file.
